fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Almera
Almera '(アルメラ, ''Arumera)is one of the Sorcery Lords , a group of the ten most powerful and skilled mages in the continent of Pangaea . She is currently the most famous soprano in the continent and is known as '''The Siren her amazing natural voice, beauty and enchanting abilities.She is the mother of Oceania and forced herself to be away from her to protect her from various threats but was meeting her rarely and keeping touch via letters. Biography Appearance Almera has the appearance of a woman at her thirties with large breasts and blue medium-length hair and deep blue eyes. She wears a long off-white robe and a black hat that resembles a typical witch's hat. She has a red gem on a chain around her forehead and golden cone-shaped shells covering her ears. She also has clam shells on her chest instead of a shirt and carries a pink staff made of clam and a pearl orb. Personality Almera is described by many as a kindhearted person that loves her job greatly, with it being the reason she left the Elementia village. She loves her daughter immensely and feels immense pain for being apart from her, something that also intensifies her research for hidden enemies so she can eliminate both them and the chance of her daughter being caught in petty vendettas. She hated her first husband who she forced married and after he died, she became flirty, having innocent romantic relationships all in order to find the best father figure for her daughter. When in battle, she tends to go overboard, not stopping until her opponents are completely eradicated. Magic & Abilities Immense Magic Power: Expert Sensor: Great Intellect: =Water Magic= Water Magic (水の魔法, Sui no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic that allows the user the ability to create and manipulate water. Water Magic is a variant of Elemental Magic that gives its users the ability to create and manipulate water and existing bodies of water. It can be used as a Caster Magic— by exerting their magic power naturally, or as a Holder Magic— by channeling their magic power into an item imbued with a water lacrima or enchanted to hold water-based properties. Water Magic is quite versatile, with a large number of spells, techniques, and styles utilized. Despite its fluid nature, water can be used in detrimental and forceful ways. Water Mages are capable inflicting great blunt trauma by means of waves, currents, geysers, and blasts of water. By generating whirlpools, waterspouts, and vortexes, a Water Mage is capable of creating horrific damage based on the gyratory force and cutting power. Wizards are capable of manipulating and shaping the pressure of water, changing the properties from blunt damage to cutting damage. With the same method, they can mold water in a form similar to makeshift Water-Make, creating rudimentary constructs for offense and defense. Temperature, viscosity, and salinity are all aspects of water capable of being manipulated. By changing the temperature, Water Mages can transform their element to ice before reverting it back into a liquid, or create scaling bursts of water to burn an enemy. Salinity aids in supplementary ways, such as stimulating magic healing. By manipulating viscosity, users can change the sensation of water to a gelatinous glue-like consistency or even a semi-solid to bolster the impact of their offense. Water Mages are also noted to have the ability to draw water from any sources including flora, fauna and even the air itself. This is commonly performed on plant-life or in the air although it has been observed to be used on animals or even humans Spells *'Aqua Eruption'(アクア噴火,Akua Funka): A spell in which Almera spreads her magic power in the area and takes control of the water molecules in it and by choosing a spot and doing a grabbing motion, the water molecules are multiplied and magnified and the end result is an upward pillar of water that inflicts immense pressure to anything trapped in it. She can also change the temperature of the water so she can apply the extra effect of burning at a target. *'Aqua Bullet' (アクアバレット ,Akua Baretto): A simple spell in which Almera gathers magic power in her staff and changes its shape, ending up creating an orb of water that travels at great speeds and it can easily dig through rocks with it and once it hits a target, it causes great concussive damage and creates an explosion of water. *'Water Slicer Frenzy'(水流斬破ウォータースライサー 熱狂,Wōtā Suraisā Nekkyō): Almera gathers magic power in her hand and creates a magic circle from which numerous blades of water appear and create a slashing tornado of water that surrounds a target. *'Torrent'(トレント,Torento): Almera gathers magic power in her staff and by slamming it on the ground, she releases a huge wave of water that is said being capable of wrecking a city. When it is used in the sea, the wave becomes far bigger and powerful. *'Aqua Missiles'(アクアミサイル,Akuamisairu): Almera gathers magic power in her hand and creates a magic circle from which numerous missiles of water are fired towards her target's location. The missiles then enter a target's body via the pores and explode, causing internal damage. What makes this spell lethal is that once a missile enter a body, it loses its shape and mixes with various bodily fluids and due to this loss of form, the magic composing it leaks a little and causes an explosion that pushes the water and whatever it absorbed outwards, with the target being in danger of losing blood and other vital substances if they are attacked many times by this spell. =Enchantment= Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu; lit. "Annexing Technique") is a core skill of Magic that was once practiced across all of Earth Land, and is described as the skill of "bestowing and affixing one's Magic" (自分の魔法お与えと移設, jibun no mahō o atae to isetsu). By inputting her magic in something, Almera can change all of its attributes and she mostly uses it to augment her own attributes or of her allies while she is known to have used it in the past to transform a group of thieves into frogs. 'Spells ' *Enchant:Cry of the Siren (エンチャント：サイレンの叫び,Enchanto: Sairen no Sakebi): Almera begins by taking a deep breath and gathering magic power which she directs to her vocal cords, ending up releasing a sound wave that can easily shatter glass and stone and those unable to protect themselves end up with damaged ears while the closer one is to her then the greater the damage, ending up even with internal damage due to the vibrations. *Enchant:Pisces Adaption (エンチャント：魚座の適応,Enchanto: Uoza no Tekiō): A spell in which Almera, by gathering magic power and spreading it on her body, gains a more fish like appearance like scales and gills, a transformation made possible by her studying fishes that allows her to stay underwater indefinitely. *Enchant:Sea Flash Trivia & Notes *Her appearance is based on Yamuraiha from Magi the Labyrinth of Magic. *Almera is a form of the Greek word meaning Saltiness, a connection with her water magic. *She has great admiration for Catherine Lightheart who was the greatest soprano before her retirement and death, trying to follow her steps. Category:DeathGr Category:Enchantment User Category:Enchanter Category:Water Magic User